Symphony of Solitude
by muse-swan
Summary: Isa Riddle... odiando a los Cullen's? Un mundo magico... Oido...? Amor...? El pasado que regresa de la tinieblas... U/A Nuevo Summary! : New cap up!
1. Introduccion

Sumary: Les presento a Isa una joven ¿¡normal?... Si como no, ¿¡Acaso se le puede llamar normal a una bruja? Humm supongo que no. U/A

Aqui les dejo mi primera historia. uuff que nervios que disfruten! ;D

Convinacion de Crepusculo y Harry Potter solo en algunas ideas pero muy cambiada.

* * *

Introducción

Como dar la introducción a esta historia?

Ahh… puede ser presentándome supongo… Soy Isabella Riddle, soy una Maga buen más bien una Animaga, vivo en Londres pero en el mundo magico, tengo 2 hermanas Jane la hermana mayor, una Medimaga que vendría siendo una doctora en otras lenguas, muy reconocida y porque no con un corazón de pollo, es rubia, alta, ojos verdes, muy hermosa y mi otra hermana que es contraria a Jane, su nombre Ángela ella es la hermana de en medio, es un Auror que se podría definir como un mago cazador de hechiceros de magia negra, ellas es pequeña, sus ojos son color miel, y su cabella café, hermosa también pero con una carácter de los 1000 demonios.

Por otra parte yo soy todo lo contrario soy no tan baja de estatura, con los ojos de un aburridísimo color chocolate, cabello color café claro, se podría decir que puedo llegar a ser muy egocéntrica, ególatra y fría si me lo propongo, algo así como un dicho que mi hermana Jane repite muy seguido, Mas vale tenerme como amiga que como enemiga; me podría definir como alguien "guapa" aunque yo diría llamativa; en primera cuantas veces se ve a una Animaga que se puede convertir en puma, a alguien con un pasado algo…bueno muy turbio, pero esa es otra historia. Mis gustos? Bueno pueden ser el Quidditch, la velocidad y la música. Aunque mi pasion es el piano.

Sigamos, estudio en Hogwarts una escuela para magos en la que empiezas desde los 5 años hasta los 18 años, se divide en cuatro casas algo así como fraternidades las cuales son, Hufflepuff la casa del tejón representada por aquellos leales y de buen corazón, Ravenclaw la casa del águila representada por aquellos inteligentes y sabios, otra que no me agrada decir, Slytherin la casa de la serpiente representada por aquellos ambiciosos y astutos, por ultimo mi casa Gryffindor la casa de el León representada por aquellos con coraje, valor y honor.

Amigos?

Tengo una mejor amiga que es una Animaga como yo solo que ella se convierte en lobo, pero no es una mujer lobo, su nombre Rosalie Hale alias Rose ellas es todo lo contrario a mi es alta tan alta que siempre la comparo con un animal muggle que ahora la verdad no recuerdo su nombre es algo asi como una jira… jira… asi! Jirafa!. En eso somos muy distintas Rose me lleva fácil 15 cm, ella es rubia con los ojos de un hermoso color gris, ella si que es hermosa, pero en algo somos iguales, aparentamos frente a los demás algo que no somos, Rose es frente a los demás una fría, rencorosa y vanidosa, pero yo que la conozco se que es como una mama o una hermana mayor es dulce y tierna con los que quiere pero si no cuidado que se suelta el demonio.

Pero no piensen mal no somos las típicas niñitas sin cerebro y unas perras que le hacen la vida imposible a los demás, eso se lo dejamos a las Slytherin. Solo no tenemos tantos amigos, ósea, somos unas antisociales como dice mi querido primo Emmett, que por cierto es novio de la osita, ósea Rose.

Emmett Riddle que les puedo decir de el animal que es mi primo y mi mejor amigo, lo ves y es un oso, es alto muy pero muy alto mas que rose, tiene el cabello negro y los ojos azules, parece que hace muchas pesas pero es solo por el quidditch, cuando sonríe se le hacen unos hoyuelos en las mejillas a primera vista parece que te va a matar pero si sonríe te das cuenta que un niño grandote con sus bromas y sus berrinches, pero por dios que es un pervertido, a veces para evitar ver imágenes que mis vírgenes ojos no podrían aguantar termino saliendo corriendo porque su osita y el se ponen algo "cariñosos".

A fin de cuentas el es el capitán del equipo quidditch de Gryffindor siendo un golpeador y yo una cazador y Rose bueno ella es de las porristas porque enserio que es vanidosa dijo como se va a poder subir a una escoba y arruinarse la manicura. Emmett, Rose y yo, hump se puede decir que somos el trió dorado, por Dios eso si que suena patético. Somos los populares de Hogwarts por el Quidditch y por nuestro comportamiento, por nuestras notas y blah blah la verdad no importa.

Ahh se me olvidaba decir esta es nuestra historia, te contare como cambio nuestra vida con la llegada de la familia Cullen, aunque nosotros no lo quisimos así todo se volteo patas para arriba y muchos secretos se descubrieron, secretos que mejor se hubieran quedado en el olvido.

* * *

Omg! noo pueddo creer qee mme aya a trreviddo a escribirr mas bienn a publicar esttoo pero buenoo es una historiaa dee las cosas que mas amo! harry potter y crepusculo.

Pero la verdaddd nose si baaya a gustarr. Me merezco jitomatasos y pedradas! la neta no see!

Perro se aceptann criticaas yy si quierenn qonti hagoo! si noo mehor me dediqo a leer hihi!hi

Si noo sonn maalittoss deheen un mensahito! =D aqii abahiito xO esoo rimoo! hehe

Saludoss! Bachi! ;D


	2. Callejon Diagon

Nehh soii una indiaa por dioss no lo podiaa subbir! xO hehe asii qeee sorry!

buee la vdd! noo lo queria subir porqqe no see si salio bien el caap pero mii ermana me obligo

qqe porqqe la istoria debe tener un inicio i qqe no puedo empezar desde el problema! y blah blah blah hehe pero bueee!

espero qqe le sguste el caap!

* * *

Y hay va otro día común y corriente de la vacaciones de verano… uff!... se podrían preguntar porque me quejo si son vacaciones?, bueno eso se lo amerito a mis queridísimas hermanitas y a la loca maniática que tengo como mejor amiga, ahh… si bueno dirán que soy un quejumbrosa pero es que por Dios quien en su santo juicio se levanta a las 7:00 de la mañana solo para ir de COMPRAS! Pues ellas obviamente y adivinen a quien llevan de mula de carga, pues a la pen… a la mensa de Isabella.

Ahh perdón se me olvidaba yo soy Isabella mejor conocida como Bella por todo el mundo mágico, pero eso da igual a si donde estaba… ya recuerdo me estaba quejando porque el azote que tengo por hermana, ósea, Angela alias el sapo vengador lleva casi media hora como la niña del exorcista gritando y golpeando mi puerta como si el mundo se le baya a acabar.

-Isabella, Isa, CHABELA, BELLA, Bellita, Bells, Campanita-que es que no se cansa de gritar como maniática?

Ok al fin se callo el umpalumpa que tengo como hermana… Espera se callo? Ay Dios...

Y fue lo último que pensé cuando sentí a la mole arriba de mi pequeña humanidad.

-Animal te puedes quitar de encima!

-Nop

-Angela! Quítate o te aviento

-Atrévete- me dijo con un tonito retador, hump ok ya dijiste

Y fue fácil voltearme y tratar de tirarla pero lo que no me imaginaba era que la umpalumpa esta me iba a llevar junto con ella. Y así acabamos las 2 en el suelo.

-Ayyyyyyyyyy!

-Auch! Que te pasa hormiga atómica! Porque mi tiras?- típico se hace la victima cuando ella es la que no me deja dormir!

-Mira umpalumpa! No me digas hormiga atómica!- Ahh! Si la dimitria (De metro y medio) es ella!

-Se puede saber porque están gritando, sus gritos se escuchan por toda la cuadra- Nos dijo Jane lo mas tranquila que pudo, ah por cierto Jane es como la mama de Angela y de mi.

Mis papas Charles Riddle y René Dumbledore murieron cuando yo tenía 3 años de edad. Ambos trabajaban en el ministerio de magia, pero un día según me dijeron mis hermanas no regresaron a las hora de siempre sino que nunca volvieron, ese día hubo un ataque en el ministerio de magia en la sección que mis padres trabajaban, en la de criaturas mágicas, pero de todo el personal que en ese lugar trabajaba solo mis papas no sobrevivieron. Nunca encontraron al culpable de sus muertes, lo que yo creo es que nunca los buscaron, no se si por miedo o por otra cosa, pero desde hace 13 años que vivimos mis hermanas y yo solas. Y desde hace 13 años que veo a Jane como mi mama.

-Ehem señoritas?-dijo Jane al vernos que las dos no decíamos nada

-Ok, yo te dijo lo que pasa es que aquí el sapo que tienes por hermana llevaba media hora gritando como posesa en mi puerta y luego la señorita entro a mi cuarto y se me aventó como si fuera Sumo, y por si fuera poco se hace la victima!

-Angela?- ha trágate esa! Te van a regañar, hihi si las miradas matar yo ya estaría a 3 metros bajo tierra y con gusanitos tragándose mi cuerpecito.

-Ughh! Esta bien si le grite a su puerta y si me le avente pero es que ya falta poco para que entre a la escuela y no a comprado el uniforme ni nada!- ok ya le entro la menopausia la que va a ir a la escuela soy yo no ella!

Y así empezó otra pelea como de media hora.

-Niñas, Niñas, ESFERITAS!- Esferitas! WTF! Angela y yo nos la quedamos viendo con cara de que onda contigo.

-Ok vamos a hacer como si no nos hubieras dicho esferitas- dio Angela

-He He- así o mas roja?-emmh-Jane se aclaro la garganta-ok miren podemos hacer algo simple, podemos ir hoy de compras pero tu Angela vas a dejar de molestar a Bells lo que queda de las vacaciones- dijo Jane decidida

Hehe ya les dije que amo a Jane? Mire a Ang con una sonrisa triunfante mientras ella me mataba otra vez.

-Que no, no se vale todavía queda una semana de vacaciones!, y no me mires así de feliz Isabella porque me voy a vengar, _que si no-_ok nota mental dormir con un ojo abierto.

Jane y yo duramos un buen rato riéndonos de lo loca que esta Ang.

-Ya hay que ir a desayunar para salir a comprar

-Si ya bajo solo me cambio Jane

Me puse un pantalón entubado color gris, y una blusa de tirantes gris como de algodón entrecruzada de la parte de atrás y con un moñito en un pliegue de la cadera, con unas sandalias color negras, lentes y una bolsa gris y con mi capa que obviamente no podía faltar en color negro.

Después de cambiarme, desayunamos jugo de calabaza y panes muggles.

Bueno creo que han de pensar y como vamos a viajar bueno eso es fácil tenemos algunos medios de transporte como lo son: los transportadores, los cuales están prohibidos si no tienes un permiso del ministerio, los automóviles muggles pero con mucho cambios o los polvos flu, estos últimos son unos polvos como el nombre lo dice peo consisten en que cuando tu estés adentro de una chimenea y menciones el lugar a donde quieres ir, y te arrogan los polvos eres transportado directamente a es lugar, pero sinceramente viajar con estos polvos marea mucho sientes como si te metieran a una licuadora.

Y para mi desgracia y felicidad Angela vamos a viajar con los polvos flu. Yeiiii!

Cuando llegamos al Callejón Diagon. Mientras yo trataba de recuperar me del mareo Angela empezó a saltar.

-Buenoooo! Yo me voy hermanitas hermosas que quiero comprar túnicas- y así la loca se fue a Madam Malkin

-No la entiendo para nada, primero te levanta como posesa porque quiere ir de compras y luego nos bota-Dijo Jane escéptica

-Si bueno yo sigo diciendo que mis papas la dejaron caer de chiquita o que se metió tanto la varita por la nariz que le perforo el cerebro- hehe

-Haha tal vez

Jane se quedo viendo hacia Gringotts (banco) y se puso pálida de repente y algo nerviosa, pero cuando yo mire solo vi a alguien con capa, pero no se me hizo extraño, dijo todos aquí traemos capas, pero que equivocada estaba. Después de eso hubo un silencio muy incomodo hasta que Jane lo rompió.

-Ehm Bella te las puedes apañar sola, es que tengo que ir Gringotts a sacar dinero

-Este si no hay problema

-Ok- Esto es raro nunca había visto a Jane así de nerviosa

Pero ni siquiera lo pude pensar mas, por que sentí como si el sauce boxeador me hubiera agarrado.

-Campanita-ugh! Ni que sauce boxeador ni que nada, solamente era el mastodonte de mi primo que me tenía cargada.

-Emm… no respiro…-por Dios ni si quiera puedo pensar!

-Emmett Riddle baja a Bells en este instante o te quedas sin nada durante dos meses!- Aleluya! Mi héroe Rose!

-QUEEE!- No, No, que no me suelte por favor!

-Auch! ANIMAL! Por que me dejas caer!-Le dije con un tono que para nada era suave

-Que? Que si te cargo porque te cargo que si te suelto porque te suelto, Decídete mujer!-

-Auuch! Ositaa por que me pegas!

-Emm ya deja en paz a Bella

-Hola chapara!- si bueno, si les dije que rose es una jirafa? Ah bueno pues llevan 5 meses diciéndome chaparra.

-Hola cabezona, me podrías ayudar a levantarme?- le dije señalándole que aun estaba en el suelo por culpa de su novio- porfa

-Si perdón-me dijo avergonzada ayudándome a levantar

Rose traía puesto un pantalón de mezclilla claro algo roto y una blusa color durazno algo suelta unas botas vaqueras o algo así y un sombrero con una capa café; mientras que Emm traía puesto un pantalón igual de mezclilla, una blusa de cuadros roja con gris y unos tenis muggles cafés, con un gorrito de lana café claro y su capa café. Ahora que lo pienso andan combinados.

-Y que haces aquí Campanita?-me pregunto Emm con sus hoyuelos es sus cachetes

-Nada fui obligada por Angela a venir para comprar las cosas de la escuela, pero luego desapareció, porque fue a comprar a Madam Malkin, y luego Jane se puso muy extraña y casi se fue corriendo, luego llego el mastodonte y me cargo y luego me tiro-dije en tono acido y cansado

-Upss!-dijo Emm como niño de 5 años que lo acaba de regañar su mama

-Bueno como ya estamos aquí todos reunidos…-dijo Rose

-Aha- dijimos Emm y yo al mismo tiempo-

-Podemos comprar las cosas y luego ir a la Heladería Florean Fortescue -nos dijo Rose en tono maternal e hiperactivo-Que dicen?

-Pues por mi no hay problema-dijo Emm abrazando a Rose por la cintura

-Y tu Chaparra?-dijo Rose

-Ash! Como si no supieran que siempre les dijo que si a todo-dije con un tono dulce que solo uso con ellos y con mi hermanas

-Vénganse para acá mis niñas hermosas-Y así Emm me llevo por el hombro con el brazo que tenia desocupado, mientras que con el otro se llevaba a Rose por la cintura.

Cuando ya habíamos ido a Scribbulus "Tintas de recambio" donde compramos los pergaminos , la tinta, y plumas, fuimos a la Tienda de animales mágicos.

En Hogwarts puedes usar cualquier tipo de animal mágico, bueno más bien es como una mascota a la cual debes elegir bien ya que será tu compañera, puedes llevar desde un gato, una lechuza, una hada, una rata, una serpiente, un kneazle (son como gatos pero con características de un león y son mágicos), o incluso un Jarvey (se supone que es como un hurón enorme pero habla).

Rose compro un gato anaranjado como el de la caricatura muggle un tal Garfield y con la poca imaginación de mi amiga le puso a que no adivinan como… Garfield!. Aunque la verdad no se porque eligió a un gato si ella es una animaga lobo.

Emm compro un Puffskein es un animal como una bola que tiene un pelaje color rojizo con rayas, pero es raro tiene una lengua larga y delgada que usa para meterla en la nariz de los magos y comerse lo de adentro, fuchi!, pero bueno si les dije que Emmett es como un niño bueno de hay verán su elección.

Yo por mi parte opte por un Stugatt es una especie parecida a un perro muggle llamada Alaska, pero su tamaño no llega a superar los 50cm de estatura, tiene características similares a las de un perro y a la de un lobo. Pero si aúlla puede producirte cierta sordera, su nombre es Terry. (Ese lo invente)

-Bells?-pregunto Rose de camino a Flourish & Blott's la librería del Callejón

-humm? - conteste distraída porque estaba jugando con Teerry

-Ocupamos ir a Olivanders porque rompí mi varita y no puedo hacer nada sin ella-dijo Emm avergonzado

-Como rompiste tu varita?-Dije escéptica

-Ehmm-carraspeo- digamos que la quise usar de bate de béisbol-Ok Emmett llevaba varios meses traumado con ese juego muggle-pero nadie me dijo que no aguantaban tanto!-contesto como si fuera los mas obvio del mundo

-Emmett es una varita no un árbol-conteste con cansancio

-Ya niños- nos paro Rose-Pero si esta bien que te adelantes un poco a Flourish & Blott's?

-Emm pues si yo los espero haya

Cuando se fueron a Olivanders me fui a la librería pero, ni siquiera pude abrir la puerta porque alguien la abrió antes que yo y me tumbo al suelo.

-OH! POR DIOS! PERDONAME NO FUE MI INTENCION, NO TE VI Y ESQUE POR DIOS HAY UNA OFERTA EN MADAM MALKIN Y SALI CORRIENDO NADA MAS Y PERDON! PERO TE JURO QUE SI NO ME DENUNCIAS TE COMPRO UNA! POR DIOS DIME QUE NO TE MATE? ESTAS MUERTA? PORFAVOR CONTESTAME! LA MATEE! NO NO NO NO NO POR FAVOR NO TE MUERAS!

Ehh! WTF! No se si fue el golpe o que quien me tiro habla muy rápido. Pero por Dios no le entendí nada!

-Hummm…-Auch me duele la cabeza.

-AHHHH! EDWWARDDD! CREO QUE LA MATE! MIRA NO SE MUEVEE!- contesto algo histérica, bueno muy histérica la loca maniática de las ofertas!

-Cállate Alice que hasta yo me quisiera morir con tu voz tan estridente! Que no ves semejante golpe que le diste!-contesto el tal Edward a la loca

maniática de las ofertas que creo se llama Alice

* * *

Buee! hehe dehennmeee qomeentss!

O si qieren jitomatasos ii dihanme qqe aii le dehe!

saludoss!

Bachi!


	3. Callejon Diagon 2

Ohh pordioss linchenmee les doi permisoo... hehe talbees noo haiaa muchoss leiendoo mii ficc i se quee me tarde milenios enn acualizaar esquee puess la esquela absorbee mi timepoo comoo no tienn idea ii oi puess me metiii a mi maill ii bai unaa laerta de mi istoriaa ii f¿dihoo pordios qomo se me pudo olbidarr

asiqqe lleboo unn buen ratto tratando de enqontrarr laa inspiracion ii pues estoo fuee lo qqqe saliooo... solo ess para qqe bean qqe boillbii qon el fic ii no lo abondoonaree!

qqe disfruteen! ;D!

* * *

Joder que dolor de cabeza, porque me siento como si el Sauce boxeador me hubiera golpeado… o aun peor como si Ang me hubiera tecleado.

Espérate, haber recapitulemos…. DEMONIOS, NI QUE SAUCE BOXEADOR, NI QUE SAPO TACLEADOR, ME TACLEO UNA LOCA MANIATICA QUE QUERIA UNA CAPA, UNA CAPA!.

-Humm….-joder que maldito dolor

-NOOOO LA MATE LA MATEE- Jesús, María y José callen a esta maldita loca!

-Alice! Cállate ya!- juro por dios que este tipo cada vez me caía mejor.

-Hummmm, pero, pero, qué tal si…

-Shhhh!

Después de eso sentí como alguien se incoo a mi lado, maldita sea, sea quien sea, huele a rayos!. Ok ya sé que soy una mamona pero esto de ser una Animaga vaya que tiene sus desventajas.

-Oye? Estas viva o voy contratando el cajón- -Joder tal vez huela a rayos pero tiene una voz tan, tan sexy.

-Eddie! Esta muerta! No te contesta!-maldita seas cállate!

-Hum, por favor cállate ya!- ok sonó muy feo en primera porque el golpe al parecer me afecto mis cuerdas vocales, porque parece que tengo voz de pito. Y en segunda bueno no hay segunda se lo merece!

-….!….

-CALLATE!

Por dios que esta tipa ya me había estresado, cuando abrí los ojos y me senté en el suelo lo primero que vi fue a una muchacha, que la verdad no se si se le podría decir muchacha porque tenía cara de duende, si amigos cara de duende, si de esos que están en los jardines con gorrito y las chapitas así!.

Bueno no solo la cara también el cuerpo era bajita, muy bajita si a mí me decían fenomenana no quiero saber como le dicen a ella, su cara era muy fina tenía los ojos color azul, su cabello apuntaba para todos lados, como si un torbellino le hubiera pasado por la cabeza.

Después de que me le quedara viendo con cara de póker, ella me vio como el gato de Sherk, Dios esta tipa es una rara.

Pero por alguna razón me sentía mal por haberle gritado. A canijo desde cuando me siento mal por gritarle a alguien, mas cuando se que se lo merece.

-Yo, lo siento- creo que me pase pero y eso que así soy yo.

-Hump

-Tranquila fiera- Que le pasa a este imbécil?

-Perdón?-si las miradas matasen el imbécil este estuviera ya como a unas 40 metros bajo tierra.

Pero fue un grave error voltearlo a ver, Juro por kami que el tipo estaba que se caía de bueno tenía los ojos verde, verde, verde gusano, era muy pálido incluso más que yo su cabello era color bronce y que estos 2 viven en un parque de tornados o que. Y por ultimo su s labios Santo Kami eran delgados pero llamativos…

Ay canijo párale a tu tren! Es un imbécil que acompaña a una maniática… aparte debes estar delirando como puedes pensar que esta sexy, debo de estar delirando, si eso me golpee tan fuerte la cabeza que ya no sé ni que dijo, dijo pienso.

-Belli-bells

-Oh my good! Que te paso?

-Nada…

-Pero mujer como que nada, tienes un semejante putazo en la cabeza!

-Quien fue el hijo o hija de su sacrosanta madre que te metió semejante trancazo?

-Tranquilo, no pasa nada

-No ni madres, te juro que un día lo voy a encontrar y ese día, deseara no haber nacido porque nunca entiéndelo nunca entrara a Nunca Jamás y jamás vera a campanita y a los niños perdidos! Muahahahahahah!

-Muahahaha- que miedo de donde salió Ang

-A veces pienso si la idiotez es de familia o si fue porque se cayeron de chiquitos pero ya veo que es de familia

-Oyee!-dijeron los 2 a el mismo tiempo

-Ya dejen de pelearse!. – Rose me tendió la mano y me ayuda a levantarme.

-Gracias- lee dijo con una sonrisa de lado

-Ehem

-Este, yo lo siento, siento haberte tirado y haberte golpeado, aveces soy un poco bruta. Mi nombre es Alice Cullen y el es mi mellizo Edward Cullen.

No no no pueden ser Cullen's, esto no es posible porque, porque regresan?. Ahora lo unico que me falta es que me caiga un rayo.

-Hump…

-Eso fue un si te perdono o fue un vete a el carajo?´-dijo Alice

-Sabes que tómalo como se te venga en gana.

-Después de eso me fui con Ángela atrás de mí.

-Tranquila, tal vez es solo una coincidencia- me dijo ya bastantes metros lejos de… de esos.

Me pare en seco.

-Lo dudo Ángela, dime cuantos Cullen's existen en el mundo?

-Yo no lo sé, pero…

-Pero qué?- le conteste enojada

-No creo que sean ellos- me contesto algo acongojada.

-Y si lo son?- le conteste muy rudamente

-No, no lose-me dijo medio gritando

-Pues yo si- le conteste mas enojada

-Bella, de que hablas?-me pregunto con miedo

-Que si lo son van a desear jamás haber nacido.

Con eso último me fui, dejando a mi hermana en shock por lo que acababa de decir

EN EL LUGAR DEL ACCIDENTE

-hummm- dijo Alice algo bueno, la verdad bastante desanimada

-Tranquila no es nada personal ella es así-contesto Rose tratando de arreglar lo que paso

-No se preocupen, ella estaba en todo el derecho de enojarse, a fin de cuentas mi hermana fue la que la noqueo.

-Si claro, lo que yo pienso es que ella está en una etapa permanente de su periodo, Pero eso no importa yo soy Emmett Riddle, primo de la hormiga atómica que se acaba de ir, y novio de la belleza que esta frente a sus ojos

-Calla!-dijo Rose sonrojada-No le hagan caso yo soy Rosalie Hale amiga Bella

-Bueno yo creo que ya escucharon, yo soy Alice y el es Edward Cullen.-dijo con la sonrisa algo mas compuesta

-Su amiga se llama Bella?-dijo Edward

-Si, bueno en realidad Isabella

-Pero le decimos el cacahuate Vengador, Campanita, Bells, Bellita, Belli-bells, Enana, fenomenana, Hormiga atómica….

-Emmett! Cállate si Bella e escuchara ya estarías en el piso y sin herederos

-Shhh! No invoques! Que capaz ahorita llega y me golpea, y Rose osita no creo que te quieras quedar sin hijos, aparte seria un desgasto de energía no crees?- Empezó diciendo asustado y después tan pero tan pervertida mente, pero aun así seguía escondido de tras de Rosalie

-Emmett Riddle si sigues te vas a quedar con las ganas mucho tiempo! Llevas 2 te falta una!- contesto avergonzada Rose- Aparte que imagen estas dando imbécil.

-La de que nos amamos y somos activos!- Contesto como niño chiquito

-Cállate ya! ¬¬'

Edward y Alice se estaban riendo de los 2 tortolitos y de sus peleas extrañas

-Y díganme son nuevos por aquí no? Nunca los había visto-dijo Rose cambiando de tema

-Bueno nuevos, nuevos no, pero si acabamos de llegar de Italia, pero nacimos aquí en Inglaterra.-contesto Edward

-Aaaaaaaaaaaaa-otro grito histerico de parte de Alice

-Que pasa?

-Ustedes van a Hogwarts, no?

-Si, los tres, por?-dijo Rose

-Porque vamos a ser muy buenos amigos, yo nunca me equivoco -dijo, bueno ya sabemos quién.

-Ok, Esta nos salió Madame Sasu- dijo Emmett

-Emmett!

-Hahahaha, buena esa-dijo Edward chocando los puños con Emmett

-Muerte acidito!-dijo Alice

-Tu primero Gnomo!

Y bueno así siguieron un buen rato hasta que…

-Rasalie, donde esta Bella y Ángela las llevo buscado un buen rato-dijo una voz con precupacion

-Jane... Bueno es que hubo un pequeño accidente…

-Pequeño! A la fenómeno le salió un cuerno en la frente!- interrumpió Emmett

-Cállate!-contesto Rose- bueno como te decía Jane hubo un ACCIDENTE y Bella se fue y Ángela la siguió

-Aaa…. Ok- dijo Jane confundida

-Ehm, Jane te queremos presentar a los Cullen's-Después de esto a Jane se le descompuso la cara y dejo de escuchar lo único que se repetía en su cabeza era Cullen's-Jane, me estas escuchando? Te fuiste.

-Este si perdón, mucho gusto-Jane les mostro una sonrisa bueno si la mueca de su cara se le podía llamar sonrisa, pero para su buena o muy mala suerte nadie se dio cuenta de su expresión-yo me tengo que ir, voy a buscar a mis hermanas. Adiós.

-Si nosotros también nos tenemos que ir es tarde y nuestra mama se debe de estar comiendo ya los codos por la preocupación- dijo Edward

-Si, pero nos vamos a ver en la escuela-dijo Alice convencida.

-Claro adiós.

Ellos se fueron. Pero ni los hermanos Cullen's, ni Rose sospechaban lo que pasaba por la mente de los Riddle. Emmett podía verse como un oso Estúpido pero el presentía que algo malo estaba pasando con sus primas, de hecho no solo lo presentía, lo sabía.

* * *

Heehee que me meresqoo hitomatasos ii abucheoos! oo amorr abrazos ii reviews! hehe buenoo es asu boluntad! el capii puessnolose ustedes deicdan si estuboo bien oo estuboo deel qaño!

Que habra pasado ¿Porquee laas Riddle se pusieron asi por los Cullen's? ¿Qomoo qieren la pesonalidad de edward, aun no lo decidoo? dihanmee podria ser estilo Emmmett qomo qqe medio imbecil pero tierno oo un qubitoo de ieloo pero muii en el fondoo qon sentimientos! no lossee dihanmee! esta enn sus manos!

;D

Abrazos ii mordisqos! Bachii! ;D


	4. Revolviendo el pasado

oqq nooo me mateen... trate de subir lo ma spronto posible.. pero huboo problemas familiares y pues por mas que quisiera subir capitulo oo escribirlo aunque sea pues fue horrible porqqe no podia! :/ perooo boliii para qedarme esta bes si se los prometo! :D

hehe noo qreoo qqe me hayan extrañado mucho perooo aqii esta ell capituloo nuebboo fueee alhoo qoomoo nose transitorio era necesario estoo para comenzar ya con todo!

peroo no loss entretengoo masss!

enjoyy! ;D

* * *

-!Bella!

-!DEJAME EN PAZ! !QUE NO ENTIENDES!

-ISABELLA! !Puedes por favor dejar de gritarme!

-¿QUEE?

-Tranquilízate, por lo que más quieras, ve lo que estás haciendo

Y si que las cosas estaban mal mientras las hermanas Riddle discutían afuera parecía que había un huracán, tal vez ustedes piensen: qué demonios tiene que ver la psicópata de Isabella con el clima, bueno pues tiene todo que ver, Isabella, ella bueno se supone que es secreto, pero creo que es muy obvio y de todas formas se iban a enterar, ella controla el clima, bueno de hecho aun no lo puede controlar pero el clima es vulnerable a sus cambios de humor, bueno de hecho solo a los extremos y en este momento se podría decir que esta muy alterada y descontrolada muy raro en Isabella.

-!Maldita seas!Como quieres que me tranquilice con lo que acaba de pasar Ángela!

-!Isabella podrías dejar de ser tan histérica! Ni siquiera sabemos si son ellos!

-¿Quiénes son quién?- Si llego la mas cuerda de esta familia Jane… aunque al parecer ella también está algo, muuuuy alterada.

Ángela e Isabella la voltearon a ver muy diferente, mientras que Ángela la veía como su salvación Isabella la miraba como con odio, mucho odio contenido.

-¿Dónde carajos te metiste Jane?- si está muy enojada y les diré porque, Isabella puede ser muy descortés y fría con todo el mundo, y cuando dijo todo el mundo es TODO con todos menos con Jane, ella para Isabella es como su mama o algo parecido, y con ella es con la única con la que se controla así que esto ya es grave.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué me hablas así Isabella?- le pregunto sentida Jane, por lo extraño del comportamiento de su hermana.

-Sabes que, olvídalo, simplemente olvídalo- después de eso Isabella salió muy enojada de la estancia de la casa de las Riddle's, dando un portazo a la puerta principal.

-Ángela, ¿Qué demonios paso?

-Es que…- Si Ángela estaba muy nerviosa

-Ang, todo esto tiene que ver con los… con ellos? – pocas palabras y aun así se entienden

-Si… fue raro, Bells se topo con ellos y no se fue todo como extraño, después las dos salimos corriendo, ¿Tu crees que..?

-No, no creo, es raro yo también me tope con ellos. Las estaba buscando y fui a donde estaba Rosalie y Emmett y los vi pero no se veían del tipo oscuro…- Dijo Jane dudando

-Y… tú crees que van a traer un cartel en la frente donde diga… Asesinos… no creo- dijo Ángela ya enojada

-No, no es eso, es solo que pienso que esta vez debemos ser cautelosas, mas ahora que Bella esta tan susceptible a todo y que aun no se pude controlar... no del todo…

-Si… tienes razón pero-Ángela suspiro y continuo hablando- ella ha agarrado un odio Jane que, hasta a veces parece que la carcome por dentro

-Lose a veces pienso que hicimos mal…- Dijo Jane queriendo llorar

-No, no hicimos mal era eso o mentirle y ocultarle todo- Ángela ya como queriendo llorar

-Si pero, cambio tanto…

-Lose, es la que más ha sufrido por todo esto… A veces pienso quemo somos lo que ella necesita que no vive por esa maldita promesa- dijo Ángela llorando.

-Ella no tuvo una infancia feliz o al menos normal como la nuestra Ang, Antes de que todo pasara ella era feliz pero después de… de eso todo cambio, lo que antes era rosa se convirtió en negro, lo que ella era antes desapareció.

Ángela abrazo a Jane. En este momento las hermanas Riddle necesitaban paz y olvidarse de todo lo que paso pero ellas no sabían que esto apenas estaba comenzando.

No sé si han escuchado eso de que, mientras más huyas de las cosas y las evites para cuando las tengas que enfrentar van a estar multiplicados por mil. Bueno eso es lo que les va a pasar a estas hermanas.

Mientras tanto Isabella se encontraba sentada en la rama de un árbol, mirando la luna. Este era algo así como su lugar, donde podía huir, esconderse, perderse…

Este lugar me da miedo es como muy tenebroso es un bosque bueno pues exactamente el bosque prohibido, era un claro donde había muchos árboles y una pequeña choza, ella estaba en el árbol más alto del lugar, empapada de pies a cabeza, no les podría asegurar si estaba llorando por el hecho de que estaba lloviendo, pero sus ojos reflejaban el dolor que estaba sintiendo en estos momentos, como si este lugar envés de hacerle bien la lastimaba más.

Pero yo eso no lo sé, ustedes dirán quien carajos es el que se mete en la vida de esta chavillas tan problemáticas pues fácil soy Terry el Stugatt de Bella.

Yo soy nuevo en esta familia recién las conozco pero de las horas que llevo en este ambiente, les puedo decir que las cosas van a seguir moviditas.

Ed's POV

-Es que Edward me puedes creer por fis! Yo no la quería tirar…

-Hmp… casi matar duende- le dije escépticamente , enserio quien tira a una chava que tiene un genio horrible y luego le brinca encima, le grita en el oído, y la zangolotea toda, y aun espera que la perdonen.

-Cállate imbécil, no me digas duende y no la mate – Me grito muy enojada y con los ojos salidos, se veía tan chistosa, imagínense uno de los perritos esos que los aprietas y se les salen los ojos, bueno así se veía la maniática de mi hermana.

-Casi…- me encanta hacerla enojar

-Cállate y ve hacia la carretera que no ves como está el clima de bipolar

-Igual que tu…

-…. ¬¬'!

-está bien! Ya me callo.

-Si calladito te ves más bonito Eddie(

-Eiiii- como si no supiera que odio que me diga Eddie suena gay! Y bueno no es que yo séa ególatra pero admitámoslo del uno al diez estoy del 13. Y les puedo probar que me gustan las mujeres. (See ioo quieroo! :E)

-Aguántate- duende maniático

-Hmp

-Fue raro no?

-¿Qué?

-Que al parecer me iba a perdonar pero luego cuando le dije nuestros nombres se puso pálida y nos trato mal…-dijo el duende acongojado

-Tienes razón, pero tal vez le dolió la cabeza o algo así…

-Si, pero vas a ver que cuando la ve en el cole, nos vamos a hacer súper amigas! – si claro, nunca he entendido si todas las mujeres son bipolares o solo mi hermana.

Después de eso el duende se quedo callada y yo bueno me quede pensando en Isabella… Bella su nombre es lindo como ella le queda perfecto, es baja de estatura pero no en exceso como mi hermana no, en ella es moderado y lindo, tiene el cabello largo, ondulado y se ve sedoso que dan ganas de que mis manos se pierdan en el, demonios que digo, luego sus labios son gruesos, besables, ¡carajo que me pasa! No puedo pensar así de alguien que ni siquiera conozco, pero lo tengo que admitir sus labios te invitan a besarla, y luego están sus ojos color chocolate, expresivos, pero en ellos se ve tanto odio, dolor, rencor. Maldita sea la hora en que me tope con esa pequeña criatura tan voluble y hermosa, que me llama a protegerla de todo.

-Ediieeeee!

-Ediiieeeee!

-Ed!

-Edward!

-Ehh?

-Reacciona!

-¿Qué pasa?

-Nada, que pusiste cara de imbécil, en que… más bien en quien pensabas cochino!- dijo mi hermana levantando y bajando sus cejas como loca

-Hmp- si cree que le voy a decir está mal del cerebro

-Anda, dime no seas malo sii?

-Está bien duende…

-Grrr… ¬¬'

-Estaba pensando en….

-ahaa…. – me dijo para que siguiera

-En que si algún día me vas a dejar enterrarte en el jardín y ponerte un cono en la cabeza- le dije tratando de no reírme y parecer lo mas inocente que pude.

-Eres un imbécil… tienes 3 para que corras y no te pegue

-No te tengo miedo enana

-3…- Abrió la puerta del coche.. A por cierto ya habíamos llegado a mi casa

-2…- Puso un pie afuera

-1…

Oh por Dios.

-Aléjate!

-Ven Eddie! Noo te voy a violar.

-Alejateee!

Y la loca maniática me estuvo siguiendo un buen rato en la sala de mi casa hasta que la termita esta se me aventó y me estampo contra la pared.

-Edward Anthony Cullen y Alice Marie Cullen estense quietos parecen locos

Esa era mi mama es una mama muy tierna, dulce, amorosa pero si se enoja es el mismo demonio. Ella es alta aunque es mas chaparra que yo, su rostro tiene forma de corazón y tiene el cabello color caoba y sus ojos son verdes como los míos. Ella es ama de casa aunque antes, cuando viviamos en Volterra hubo un tiempo en que era diseñadora de interiores.

-Lo siento – respondimos Alie y yo al mismo tiempo

- Está bien corazones – dijo mi mama mientras no jalaba las orejas, si ese era el castigo, y pensaras es una estupidez eso no duele, pues están mal si duele, imagínate un cangrejo jalándote el cachete, pues multiplícalo por tres y así duele.

-Y como les fue hoy en el callejón?

-Hmp

-Algo mal mami – dijo Alice ya casi llorando

-Porque pequeña? – dijo ma preocupada, mientras yo agarraba una manzana

-Es que hubo un accidente estaba corriendo porque vi una capa hermosa mama! Te juro que me la tenía que compara estaba preciosa era color verde bosque y me encanto y estaba en oferta y y y…

-Alie… - trato de callarla mi mama

-ALICE!, concéntrate!- le grite yo ya estresado después de 2 minutos de su descripción de su "capa perfecta"

-Lo siento- sonrió como el gato de Alicia en el país de las maravillas- bueno, y después de eso Salí corriendo y choque contra una niña

-Chocaste? Más bien la atropellaste…

-Calla, pero como decía, CHOQUE, con una niña y ella se cayó y se golpeo en la cabeza y yo como buena niña la trate de despertar, porque te juro mama que parecía que se había muerto, y, me puse encima de ella y la moví y le hable tiernamente en el oído

-Aham… tiernamente! Le gritaste! Hasta a mi me dejaste sordo y eso que estaba como a un metro de ti, y aparte te le subiste para zangolotearla

-Calla! ¬¬'

-Hehehe, niños…- dijo mi mama divirtiéndose de lo lindo

-Pero bueno te decía después ella se levanto y bueno no sé como que se enojo o le dolió la cabeza no pero se fue enojada, no me pude disculpar, pero en cuanto la vea en el colegio me voy a disculpar y vamos a ser mejores amigas- dijo Alice muy contenta.

-Te creo hija, pero para la próxima vez por favor Alice controla tus impulsos y fíjate antes de arrollar a alguien

-Perooo yo no arrolle a nadie!

-Alice….

-Está bien- dijo el duende haciendo pucheros…

-Señora Cullen-ese era el elfo domestico que ayudaba a mi mama en la casa

-Pasa algo Domms?-dijo mi mama

-No solo quería saber si Domms servía la mesa ya-dijo Domms con la cabeza gacha

-Claro solo esperamos a Carlisle y cenamos, gracias –dijo mi mama sonriéndole

-Bueno… Y como se llamaba la muchacha?-dijo mi mama

-Se llama Isabella – conteste yo

-Bella- me corrigió mi hermana- y también conocimos a Rose y a Emmett

-A quien?- dijo mi mama confundida

-Son amigos de Bella, la chava a la que arrollo Alice; se llaman Rosalie Hale y Emmett Riddle- esta vez fue mi turno de cortar a Alice

-Riddle?-pregunto mi mama extrañada y nerviosa

-Si Riddle, que pasa mama?- preguntó Alice preocupada

-Nada, no me hagan caso -dijo ella pero por algo no le creí

-Pero…-Alice insistió

-Ya llegue familia

Ese es mi papa el es un señor inteligente, buena persona, ambale y un Medimago muy importante en Volterra. El es alto como yo, sus ojos son azules como los de Alice y el es mas rubio que yo.

-Papiiii!- dijo el duende, antes de que se le aventara como luchador

-Princesa- le dijo dandole un beso

-¿Y, como les fue comprando las cosas del cole?-nos pregunto cuándo dejo su maletín en la estancia

-Maso, te tenemos tanto que contar papii- se esa es la chiqueada hija de papi

Después de eso le contamos, bueno más bien le conto Alice a mi papa y yo interrumpía, todo lo que paso. Pero paso algo raro después de eso, mi papa puso la misma cara que mi mama al escuchar el apellido Riddle.

* * *

chan chan chan! jitomatasos me merescoo! ioo creoo que sii peroo no importa jhehe aii esta el cap! ii pues si less gusto diganmee ii si noo tambieen!

peroo aii cosas qee tratar aqii no?

qqe promesa izoo bella?

porqqe sufre tanto?

porqqe se va a ese claro?

qqe siente el acidito de ed por eia?

alicee lograra ser su amiga?

porqqe se pusieron nerviosos loss cullen's al saver el apeidoo Riddle? ii vicerversaa?

noo lo see sihan leiendoo les prometo tener un cap listo para antes del domingoo! ;D!

ii nose ami parecer este cap casii oo me gustaaa pero era necesarioo!

dehenn sus reviews aqii abahoo!ii dihanme qqe les gustoo qqe noo ii traten de responder lass preguntaas! porqqe io aun no see! hehe! ii umm qomo leess gustaria qqe fueraa la actitud de Edward?

acidiitooo pue asi es simpree pero noseee le qiero qambiar alho asi qomoo nose muheriehoo bromistaa o nosee! hehe pero denmee ideaas!

loobeuu! noos leeemos!


	5. Inicio de la Tormenta

Seeehh merescoo odioo y mass yy sientoo muchooo haberme retrasado peroo.. fueron unaas vacaciones horribles con muchos problemas ya saben de esds que no puedes cambier oo posponerlos... creanmee qee lo uniqooo qe qeria era escribir! :)

eperoo qee less guste el nuevoo capp talbes estee mas aburrido qe los otro pero esqe tengo qe empezar con los problemas en si ya...

peroo no se preocupenn no todo es drama!

enjoy! :D

* * *

Días después del encuentro que tuvieron las Riddle's y los Cullen's fue momento de que todos los estudiantes de Hogwarts fueran a la Estación de Trenes de King Cross, a él andén 9 3/4 . El cual estaba diseñado solamente para hechiceros.

Lo que sucedió en toda la semana después de el desafortunado encuentro fue que si Isabella se alejaba de la gente a hora era como una repulsión hacia toda las personas en sí.

Sus hermanas habían tratado de hablar con ella varias veces pero ninguna lo logró, trataron de que Bella hablara de lo que sentía pero ella se encerró en su caparazón.

En cuanto a Jane y Ángela ellas cada día estaban más preocupadas por el estado en el que se encontraba su hermana menor. Hace varios días que no probaba bocado, que no les permitía la entrada a su dormitorio, que no recibía ni las visitas ni las llamadas de Rose ni Emmett.

En tanto ellas no podían dejar de pensar en lo que pasaría en Hogwarts cuando su hermana volviera de vacaciones, ni en lo que les depararía a ellas en sus trabajos, porque si pensaban que solo su hermana iba a tener encuentros desafortunados, vaya que estaban equivocadas.

Rosalie y Emmett, estuvieron toda la semana preocupados por su mejor amiga y prima ya que no sabían el porqué de su aislamiento tan repentino, porque pensaban que esa época ya había terminado.

En tanto los Cullen's todos tenían diferentes tipos de reacciones, emociones y pensamientos.

Mientras que Alice se encontraba efusiva y extasiada por el comienzo de clases, también estaba nerviosa y trazando planes para poder acercarse a la joven con la que hace poco había tenido un accidente.

En cambio Edward se encontraba en estado de negación ya que no sabía qué era lo que le pasaba con la pequeña Riddle. Esas incontenibles ganas de querer cuidarla pero al mismo momento lo único que quería era que esa joven con humor de los mil demonios y grosera le diera igual.

Y Carlisle y Esme Cullen?... Que podemos decir de ellos?...

Fácil se encontraban preocupados por lo que estaba a punto de pasar, por el hecho de que el pasado estuviera volviendo y de la peor forma. Pero al mismo tiempo siempre ansiaron este momento… el momento de la verdad.

**…El primero de Septiembre el primer día de clases en Hogwarts…**

ISA POV

-Isabella! ISA! BELLA! Bellitaa, Belly-bells…- sep, volvemos a la misma historia de mi loca hermana gritándome en mi pobres oídos.

-Que quieres Ángela que quieres llevas gritándome más de media hora!, maldita sea QUE QUIERES?- dije quitándome las cobijas de la cara y sentándome en mi cama

-Tranquila, eh! No me grites, yo tu pobre hermana a la que tanto maltratas, la más linda, la que más te quiere,YO! Que te he venido a levantar en tu primer día de clases y así es como me lo agradeces?- dijo según ella con lagrimas en los ojos, obviamente muy falsas.

-Seh, Seh, ya entendí sapo enfadoso, ya entendí, ahora por favor te puedes salir de mi cuarto para cambiarme?

-Sep, pero um cuales son tus maletas?, dijo para irlas bajando- dijo ya siendo ella y sonriéndome triste

-Hump… son esas que están en la puerta, pero no es necesario que las lleves yo las puedo bajar y….

-Nopo, yo las bajo y te callas, que a fin de cuantas no te voy a ver en mucho tiempo-puff… porque no quita esa sonrisa?

-Baul Locomotor- (hace que el equipaje se mueva a donde uno lo desee)

Y después de eso mi hermana se fue como posesa con mis maletas, llevaba mi ropa aunque bueno era como unas Barney bolsas, esas de las que no tenían fondo de esas! También llevaba mi uniforme, zapatos, libros, en fin todo lo de la escuela, incluyendo el uniforme de Quidditch, y en la otra llevaba cosas para no aburrirme en el castillo como cosas muggles, libros, mi computadora, cd's, etc.

Dure vario rato en enfocarme en lo que debía de hacer hoy era el primer día de clases, y debía bañarme y arreglarme. Hoy va ser el día en el que tengo que empezar a averiguar la verdad, esa verdad que me a segido durante los últimos 4 años de mi vida.

En la que están involucrados los Cullen's. Y pues tal vez piensen que me obsesiono con las personas al azar, pero no, así no son las cosas, hace cuatro años, 9 años después de la desaparición de mis papas, me entere de cosas que no me debí de haber enterado, cosas acerca de la muerte de mis papas, de ellos y de mas personas, cosas que me llevaron a hacer me la promesa de vengarme de aquellos que destrozaron mi vida y la de mis hermanas.

Tal vez ni siquiera les importe saber de qué se trata pero aun así se los diré, esa noche en la que vi en el Pensadero de mi Bisabuelo Albus, aquellos recuerdo que cambiaron mi vida, ese día me prometí, no volver a llorar la muerte de mis papas, encargarme de aquellos que destrozaron mi vida, y hacerles su vida miserable. En ese instante por razones tal vez de la vida deje de creer en el amor, por la traición de aquel ser que tanto creí querer.

Pero dejando todo eso de lado me duele tratar así a las pocas personas que me quieren y que no me consideran un objeto de veneración o de miedo. Pero simplemente es algo que no puedo evitar, el transformarme en alguien despreciable por culpa de ese ser.

Después de mi pelea mental me metí a bañar y me arregle con unas botas negras que me llegaban a el tobillo como bueno como estilo vaquero según los Muggles, una short de mezclilla deslavada y clara y una blusa blanca de tirantes con una camisa negra, blanca y gris de cuadros por encima y abierta.

Al terminarme de vestir me vi en mi espejo de cuerpo completo que tenía en mi baño y lo que se veía era un asco de persona, me veía completamente pálida, enferma y ojerosa, con el cabello hecho un nido de aves.

Tarde con 15 minutos en que mi cabello se viera decente con una cola de caballo baja y de lado, pintándome algo de rubor en las mejillas y usando mi infalible delineador y rímel. Después del trabajo que hice para no verme como un zombie y verme mas como un fantasma, me di por vencida y Salí de mi cuarto para tratar de arreglar aunque sea un poco las cosas con mis hermanas.

-ya baje!- les grite a mi hermanas cuando entre a la cocina, con un intento de sonrisa en mi cara.

-Ya no odias a la humanidad?- me dijo Ángela esperando el golpe de Jane y mío

-Ángela! , Por dios que cosas dices!-dijo Jane con los ojos salidos y gritándole a mi hermana una sarta de groserías, de las que cualquier camionero se sentiría orgulloso.

Lo único que pude hacer yo fue reírme de ambas, ellas al momento de escucharme se callaron al igual que yo.

-Bella?-dijo Jane confundida-no le piensas pegar a Ángela o estem no se regañarme a mí por mi boca de camionero? :O

-Nop-y abrieron mas su bocas- pero eso si….-les dije caminando hacia ellas cruzando el comedor-…

-QUE? No me dejes en ascuas mujer!-dijo el sapo gritándome

-ya va ya va…. No es necesario ser agresivo- ellas solo me vieron con incredulidad es sus caras

-bue… me quería disculpar con ustedes por haberme alejado de ustedes esta semana, y por haberles gritado aquel día- les dijo colorada cosas que nunca pasaba y con la voz como en el volumen 3-no es culpa de ustedes ni de nadie como para que me las cobre con ustedes o con cualquiera que tenga enfrente…. Es solo que necesitaba desquitarme pero eso no me justifica ni nada asique…

-awwww-fue lo último que oí antes de caer en el suelo con dos mastodontes encima de mí abrazándome y haciéndome cosquillas

Después de cómo 15 minutos de un ataque de cosquillas! ¬¬' empezó a sonar mi celular

-_Bueno?_

_-SE PUEDE SABER PORQUE AUN NO HAS LLEGADO A LA ESTACION?_

_-Ro…_

_-NO NADA NO ME DIJAS QUE NO PIENSAS ASISTIR A LA ESCUELA POR TU MALDITA DEPRESION? EHH? CONTESTAME!_

_-Ya…_

_-NO CONTESTAME! YA! ESQUE QUE ES LO QUE PASA POR TU CABEZA FALTAN 10 MINUTOS PARA QUE NOS BALLAMOS Y NO HAS LLEGADO!_

_-TE PUEDES CALLAR Y ESCUCHARME ROSALIE HALE?_

_-Lo siento…_

_- Ya voy para allá si? Solo se me hizo tarde…. Y deja el drama para después ok?_

Y después de eso corte el teléfono pero como ya era tan tarde nos tuvimos que ir por la chimenea… yeii! ¬¬'

TERCERA PERSONA POV

En la estación de King Cross se encontraba una rubia muchacha y un joven con aspecto de oso esperando a su amiga. Todos en la estación se estaban preguntando el porqué a tan solo de 10 minutos de que el tren marchara rumbo a Hogwarts no estaba completo el Trió Dorado, muchos pensaban que al fin la rebelde leona se había ido a Beauxbatons, colegio solo para mujeres en Francia, en el cual la directora Olympe Maxime siempre había querido que se transfirieran las 2 bellezas del Trió dorado al considerar las demasiado para estar en una colegio tan tradicional como lo es Hogwarts, otros pensaban que se había escapado de casa y había huido a el mundo Muggle, aunque era absurdo siquiera pensar esto.

-Que te dijo Osita?-dijo Emm preocupado

-puff… que se le había hecho tarde, pero que ya venía en camino que fuéramos entrando a él tren que ella nos alcanzaba- dijo una Rose no muy segura

-Que nos alcanzaba?- dijo un Emm extrañado

-Si, vamos- dijo Rose con una mueca en la cara

Y así entro la pareja del año a el tren, lo raro de eso fue que entraron sin su peculiar pelea de los primos Riddle, sin los regaños de la Hale, algo muy raro a decir verdad, y aun peor que todo la cara de enfurruñados con la que entraban la pareja. Si pareja no TRIO.

Así se fueron hasta entrar al compartimiento que siempre ocupaban.

Mientras tanto los Cullen se encontraban siendo "atacados" por unos Slytherin.

-Así que vienen de Volterra dicen?- dijo la zorra más grande Hogwarts Tanya Denali

-Si querida, pero creo que ya lo dije muchas veces no?-dijo una Alice ya frustrada

-Tranquila cuñadita- dijo Tanya-soy-una-zorra-Denali colgándose del brazo de un muy asqueado Edward-cara-de-poker-Cullen

-hahahaha-fue lo único que se escucho del clan de secuaces de las Slytherin es decir:

Lauren-estoy-toda-operada-Mallory, Irina-tengo-voz-de-pito-Denali y Jessica-me-acuesto-con-todo-lo-que-se-me-ponga-enfrente-Stanley

-Ok saben que me aburren así que me largo-dijo Alice roja del enojo después de haber tenido que aguantar a las Slytherin por más de 20 minutos mientras que ellas trataban de ligarse a su mellizo y hacerse "amiga" de ella.

Ya muchos metros lejos, Edward no sabía qué hacer el podía ser un cubo de hielo, acidito y todo lo que le decía su hermana pero su mama siempre le había enseñado a ser caballeroso con las mujeres.

Pero sus vagos intentos de tratar de deshacerse del agarre de Tanya fueron inútiles hasta que salió un Emmett buscando a alguien.

Después de un rato de buscar encontró a ese alguien casi siendo violado por Tanya-soy-una-whore-Denali.

-Hermano!-grito Emmett

-Emmett…-dijo Edward con cara de cachorro esperando ser salvado de la perrera

-Te estaba buscando… ya que Alice llego sin ti me extrañe- dijo Emmett viendo feo a las Slytherin

-Pues como puedes ver está en muy buenas manos Emmy-dijo Lauren-voz-nasal-Mallory- aunque si tú quisieras también podrías estar bien acompañado y deshacerte de tus noviecita rubia oxigenada y tu primita rebelde- dijo sonriendo sexy según ella y mostrando su escote "sexy"

-Pues en buenas manos lo dudo creo que mejores manos seria estar en manos de los Kelpies (caballos de agua, que se transforman en humanos), y no en las tuyas, y mejor acompañado que con mi Barbie Malibu y mi Afrodita no podría estar víbora.-dijo Emmett, mordazmente cosa que nunca sucedía, ya que el la mayor parte del tiempo era todo amor y nada enojo

-Además que tu pose de soy una zo… mujer de la vida galante conmigo no sirve- dijo con el tono de voz marca registrada Riddle

Edward solamente se quería burlar pero lo vuelvo a repetir como el caballero que era no lo podía hacer.

-Hahahahahahaha-dijo ya un más relajado Emmett

-hahahaha eso fue genial Emm pero un poco rudo no crees?- pregunto un contrariado Edward

-No mi querido Ed, con este tipo de mujeres la educación y lo de ser caballos no sirve pa' na'- dijo como si le estuviera dando clases a un niño de 6 años.

-Emm que no se dice "caballerosidad"?- dijo un Edward otra vez contrariado

-Nop-dijo Emmett como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo

-Pero ya enserio Edward- dijo Emmett volviendo a sonar maduro-porque no hiciste nada para alejarte?

-Para empezar, eres bipolar o que show contigo?-ó.o dijo Edward con cara de WTF por los cambios de humor de su ahora único amigo en Hogwarts- y de lo otro, simplemente no podía ser descortés tu sabes eso y además Alice se largo y me dejo con las 4 señoritas de dudosa procedencia….

-hahahaha, baboso! ¬¬'- no soy bipolar solo que mi conciencia a veces aflora y pues ya te dijo con esa tipas eso de la educación no sirve, y si me di cuenta que Alice te abandono llego muy enojada a el compartimiento en el que estábamos mi osita y yo diciendo que no tenias tana… perdón hue… dijo…test… digo… estem… blanquillos para zafarte de esas tipas y más cosas que estoy seguro que un camionero se sentiría avergonzado…-dijo Emmett con tic en el ojo recordando todas las palabrotas que salieron de la boca de ese duende- y después me dijo que si te venia a buscar… y eme aquí- termino Emm con su típica sonrisa en la que se le veían su hoyuelos

-seeehh… igual te lo agradezco, son un poquito densas no?-o.O

-Poquito? Enserio poquito? Es como toda la densidad del mundo en cuatro tipas!

-Oye dijiste que solamente están tu y Rosalie no?-dijo Edward extrañado por la omisión de la fiera Riddle, por eso y por el hecho de que el tren ya llevaba más de 10 minutos en marcha

-Si bueno… a la hormiga atómica se le hizo tarde… y solo sabrá dios debajo de que piedra este- dijo Emmett con una cara tan concentrada y pensativa que se estaba empezando a poner rojo y juro por Dios que le comenzó a Salir humos de la orejas.

-Epa… deja de pensar tanto que se puede freír un huevo en tu cabeza- le dijo Ed divertido

Después de eso Emmett cargo a un rojo Edward hasta el compartimiento en el que había dejada a las dos muchachas.

-No… respiro… oxigeno… oxigeno!

-Emmett Riddle bájalo ahora mismo- dijo Rosalie al ver como después de estar hablando con Alice de cosas sin importancia como el clima, que maquillaje traían, que esperaban que les tocara en Gryffindor a los Cullen's y después de haber comprado varias ranas de chocolate y grageas, llegaba su novio con una sonrisa de niño en la cara mientras cargaba a un ahora morado Edward.

-hahahaha-todo pasaba mientras Alice se estaba torciendo de la risa en el suelo

-EMMETT, ya es la TERCERA!-dijo una roja Rosalie ya muy enojada

-Ups!...-y así soltó a Edward- lo siento osita- dijo haciéndole ojitos y pucheros

-No, ni te desgastes Emmett Riddle-dijo enojada

-Perooooo….-dijo Emm arrodillado enfrente de ella- lo siento fue un impulso

-NO, nada- dijo Rose dándole la espalda a su ahora deprimido novio que estaba en el sueldo con una aura negra alrededor del.

Mientras tanto Alice seguía riéndose, llorando y agarrándose el estomago del dolor, causado por la risa de ver a su hermano morado y la pelea Hale-Riddle. Y Edward?... bueno el estaba sentado cambiando de color morado a color pared, osease, su color normal; y también medio riéndose con el poco aire que tenía en los pulmones de la pelea que estaba presenciando.

Pero escena se termino cuando se escucho como un cuerpo chocaba contra una pared junto con varios gritos y hechizos.

Los magos salieron de la cabina para encontrarse a un Bella levantarse del suelo con sangre saliéndole de la boca y a un joven rubio con el cabello largo, ojos azules, alto, guapo y algo bronceado a lado de ella escupiendo babosas de la boca.

La Riddle al ver que sus amigos salieron de la cabina trato de reincorporarse.

Del otro lado a unos metros se encontraba un joven con los ojos grises, buen porte, cabello rubio tirándole a la plata, con un uniforme de Slytherin a punto de mandar otro hechizo.

-Cistem….-(cistem Aperio sirve para sacudir personas o cosas violentamente)

-Protego!- grito una Bella apenas pudiéndose parar

-Levicorpus- volvió a gritar la Riddle ( eleva a una persona y la pone de cabeza)

-Bella! Deja eso ya!-grito una desesperada Rosalie queriendo interponerse en la pelea, pero Emmett evito que lo hiciera ya que eso sería riesgoso.

-Confondus- grito el que estaba de cabeza gracias a la Riddle pero el hechizo fue interceptado por el joven que escupía la babosas (confunde a la persona que lo recibe)

-Jasper!-grito Emmett

Mientras el tipo que escupía babosas acabo de rodillas confundido y escupiendo babosas; mientras el Slytherin estaba de cabeza, la Gryffindor había recibido el hechizo Impragortus (causa hematomas, moretones y hemorragias internas).

Pero ninguno de los dos se cansaba de esta pelea de la cual nadie sabía sus orígenes, ambos lanzaron el último hechizo.

-Desmaius!- al haber lanzado los dos el mismo hechizo hubo un choque de magia, haciendo que el hechizo fuera lo doble de potente y el hechizo le dio a los dos logrando que el Slytherin terminara cayendo de cabeza a el suelo unos metros más allá de donde se encontraba, mientras que la Gryffindor terminara siendo expulsada hacia una de las paredes del tren a varios metros de distancia logrando así la preocupación de todos los presentes al ver esa escena tan deplorable.

Solo imagínense la escena, aun joven de rodillas escupiendo babosas, con la mirada perdida, y con la tez color verde; a un joven Slytherin contra una pared con las piernas hacia arriba sin conciencia alguna; a una leona contra una pared también sin conciencia alguna, con sangre saliendo de su boca y varios moretes a lo largo de su cuerpo; y por ultimo todos los espectadores sin saber qué hacer, hasta después de varios momentos sucedió….

-Bella!/Jasper!

-James!

* * *

bueee asiii terminaa estee capitulooo...

comoo dijee fuee diferentee... peroo tenia que pasar

esperoo quee les gustee yy qqee comentenn... hehe me acen el dia! :)

ii con el humor que traehoo lo encesito! :)

noss bemoss esteemm ell martess! sehh le amrtee buelbo a subir! :D

denle click aqii abajitooo ii comementen!

aaa ii estemm denme opiniones de qomo les gustariaa qqe fuera la relacion Jass/bella Ed/Bella Jass/alicee! baa? hehehe

Bachii! ;D


	6. Ojo del Huracan

Uppsss perdon por el retrasoo pero me quede estancada... dee echoo este capituloo es masss qomoo narratorio porqqe necesitaba agarrarle otrabes eel iloo aa la istoriaa...

enjooyyy! :)

* * *

Tercera persona POV

Después de la llamada que le hizo Rosalie a Isabella, ella estuvo más que forzada a despedirse de sus hermanas, se tuvieron que transportar hasta la estación King Cross con los polvos flu ya que es el transporte más rápido y solo faltaban 10 minutos para que el tren partiera. Pero antes de eso las Riddle's tuvieron una plática acerca del comportamiento de la menor hacia los Cullen's.

-¿Isa?

-¿Qué paso Jane?-le dijo ya nerviosa, mientras que jugaba con los botones de su blusa

-No queremos que te metas en más problemas-contesto Ángela seria

-¿Ósea? ¿Qué estas tratando de decirme?- les contesto bastante confundida

-Lo que es, que no queremos que te metas en problemas con los Cullen´s…

-PERO….

-! !NADA ¡ !te callas y me escuchas¡- le contesto Jane gritándole, ya enojada

-Está bien- le dijo Isabella resoplando y tirando el celular al sillón que tenía cerca

-Como te decía, no queremos que hagas algo de lo que después te puedas arrepentir, ni siquiera sabemos si son ellos o no, no tenemos ninguna maldita prueba de que ellos sean culpables de… de… la… ¡TU sabes de qué!- le grito Jane golpeando un mueble que tenía cerca que resulto ser una mesita de café. Pero este comportamiento es muy raro, ya les había dicho ¿No?, sino ahora se los dijo, ellas trataban de jamás perder los estribos, ya que su única familia son ellas tres.

-No seas… di las cosas como son Jane; yo sé que no tenemos ninguna prueba de que ellos hayan estado involucrados con la muerte de mis papas. ¡Dilo como lo que es! La-muerte-de-nuestros-padres-le dijo arrastrado y deletreando las palabras como si fuera una Slytherin hecha y derecha- ¿Enserio crees que si jamás lo mencionamos va a dejar de doler?-le devolvió Isabella- Pero sabes que…-se detuvo un momento y comenzó a agarrar su copete y peinarlo hacia atrás, lo cual era un signo de clara frustración- si lo que quieres son pruebas, pues las voy a buscar y pruebas te voy a dar- dijo una Isabella con los ojos vidriosos por la cantidad de recuerdos que a su mente volvieron.

Isabella al ver que estaba perdiendo el equilibrio y que el huracán de emociones podía más que ella se sentó en el brazo del sillón. Mientras que Jane se recargaba en la mesa de café que ya antes había golpeado… ¿Y Ángela? Ángela solamente se abrazaba a sí misma como si tratara de darse confort ella misma.

-Bella… por favor ya deja las cosas como están, dime, ¿De que sirve seguir viviendo en el dolor? ¿De qué sirve seguir viviendo en el pasado?-les dio Ángela ya llorando.

-Ángela-les contesto Isabella con la cara roja del enojo y con las manos echas un puño- acaso, ¿Me estas pidiendo que me olvide de mis papas? ¿Qué olvide lo que ellos sufrieron? ¿Lo que NOSOTRAS sufrimos?- le contesto gritando.

-¡YA BASTA LAS DOS¡ ¡CARAY¡ ¡Ángela por más que me duela Bella tiene razón¡ no podemos olvidar a nuestros papás y mucho menos podemos evitar que nos duela- cuando Jane dijo eso Bella quiso sonreír porque le habían dado la razón- PERO ¡Ten en cuenta algo ISABELLA no podemos tomar una venganza en nuestras manos, por más JUSTA que sea! No podemos…-acabo diciéndoles ya llorando

-Además, Bella te vas a ir seis meses a la escuela, no podemos estar tanto tiempo enojadas… eso me duele, nos duele… Además solamente nos tenemos a nosotras…- termino Jane jalando a Ángela de la cintura para abrazarla y jalando a Bella de la mano para hacer lo mismo con ella.

-Lo siento, creo que me…-trato de decir Ángela mientras que le devolvía el abrazo a sus hermanas.

-No…-le interrumpió Bella, limpiándoles las lagrimas que habían logrado escapar de los ojos de sus hermanas- yo soy la que está con toda esta estupidez de la venganza… pero es que simplemente-Isabella se detuvo para suspirar- NO puedo dejar de pensar como lo hago, pero no me quiero ir enojada con ustedes a Hogwarts- les dijo abrazándolas y medio-sonriéndoles- Y les prometo que voy a TRATAR de no meterme en problemas con los… con ellos. Pero ya nos tenemos que ir sino el tren me va a dejar

Y así después de la pelea salieron rumbo a la estación.

ISA POV

Llegue al tren un minuto antes de que arrancara, con los ojos rojos de las lágrimas contenidas y con un humor de los mil demonios ya que la plática con mis hermanas me había dejado sensible.

Cuándo entre al tren todos murmuraban. Patético. Lo único que decían era_. -¿Por qué llegaron por separado el trió dorado? -Pensé que se había escapado al mundo Muggle -Sigue igual de hermosa- y todos que pensábamos que se había ido a Beauxbatons. _Si quiera pensar eso era además de absurdo patético. Aunque aparte de eso comentarios hubo varios que se trataban de los Cullen's-de-dudosa-procedencia; por más que trataba de escuchar eso, no es que sea chismosa, solo quería saber de dónde venían… ¿Si me entienden? Saber más de ellos.

Desasistí de mis intentos de averiguar de estos y me puse a buscar al imbécil del sauce Boxeador que tengo por primo y a la jirafa que tengo por mejor amiga, rezándole a Dios que no esté con la loca de las capas y con el imbécil-soy-sexy-huelo-rico.

Iba tan retraída en mis planes para saber cómo demonios, iba a obtener pruebas, cuándo sentí que choque con una pared que además de estar toqueteable olía muy conocido.

-Jass!-le grite a la vez que enredaba mis piernas alrededor de su cadera y la abrazaba

-Bells!- me dijo mientras envolvía sus brazos en mi cintura y depositaba un beso en mi cuello- de haber sabido que al estamparme contigo me ibas a dar semejante saludo, lo hubiera hecho ya desde hace rato!- me dijo riéndose de mi- aunque pensándolo bien, puedes hacer esto siempre que quieras- me dijo dándome un beso en la boca, que al principio comenzó como un roce, el cuál cambio de intensidad cuando acaricio con su lengua mis labios, clara invitación a abrir mi boca a su lengua, a la cual para nada me negué

A por cierto el es Jasper Whitlock mi no-novio, el es la única persona fuera de mi familia y que no fuera Rose con la que podía ser yo, a la cual le podía contar cualquier cosa ya que él conocía y compartía parte de mi sufrimiento. ¿Quieren saber lo que es mi un no-novio? Bueno es como un "novio" de hecho es la misma fregadera, nos queremos, nos cuidamos, nos respetamos y para que les miento nos entendemos muuuy bien cuando de besos y otras cosas se habla, pero los dos somos de las personas que creemos que para tener algo con alguien no es necesario darle un nombre y que mucho menos la gente lo "tenga" que aceptar. El es rubio con los ojos azules, alto, sexy, tiene el cabello ondulado por debajo de las orejas, tiene varias cicatrices ya que él es un mago hijo de padres muggles, sé que eso no tiene nada que ver con las cicatrices, pero el verdadero motivo es que sus poderes tardaron en aparecer por lo que él tuvo una vida Muggle y, bueno para hacerles el cuento corto él en el mundo Muggle fue a la guerra, por eso tiene varias cicatrices.

Sus poderes aparecieron cuando tenía catorce años, así que obviamente fue requerido en Hogwarts y así fue como nos conocimos; pero por una u otra razón hace unos meses tuvo que volver al mundo Muggle a la guerra que ya les había dicho. Pero ya blah blah blah! Esta es otra es otra historia. El también es de Gryffindor, y el junto con Emmett y conmigo, estamos en el equipo de Quidditch, solo que Jasper es el Guardián, ósea es como el portero de los aros, que evita que entren la Quaffles a los aros.

Llevábamos saliendo ya 4 meses, y para ojos de la cotilla de Hogwarts somos el "Free" que más tiempo ha durado y bueno del que más se habla. El "free" del año es porque todo mundo sabe que somos no-novios; además de eso todo mundo como es tan entrometido sabe de nuestro miedo al compromiso.

Nos separamos cuando la necesidad de respirar apareció, pero el siguió ocupando su boca en mi cuello.

-Ja-Ja-Ja-le conteste riéndome sarcásticamente- no seas bruto, sabes que te extrañe mucho- le dije mientras le acariciaba el cabello de la nuca, y le hacía pucheritos-pero ya bájame que me siento chango amarrada del plátano!-le conteste riéndome.

-Bueno vele el lado bueno eres una changa afortunada de estar pepenada del plátano mas sexy- me dijo mientras subía y bajaba las cejas, como si fuera el gigoló del año, pero seamos honestas este hombre está más bueno que los modelos Calvin Klein que salen las revistas muggles.

Pero como todo, la felicidad dura poco…

-Vaya Vaya… el Sangre Sucia y Bellita la huerfanita…-dijo el maldito de James; no puedo creer que alguna vez fuimos amigos, si quiera puedo creer que algunas vez pudimos entablar una conversación sin matarnos.

Bueno ¿Quién es James? James Hunt es el ser humano más desagradable del mundo cuando se lo propone, que es casi siempre, el es un estúpido Slytherin que ni siquiera los de su misma casa quieren; el junto con Laurent son los "rebeldes" de Hogwarts, afín de cuentas son los rebeldes estúpidos, admito que la mayoría de los jóvenes en Hogwarts tomamos y vamos a fiestas, pero ellos además de eso se drogan, y eso ni en el mundo Muggle ni el mágico es aceptado ni bien visto; además de que es completamente estúpido, no digo que jamás lo haya probado, pero eso en realidad es lo de menos, de tras de ese imbécil hay muchísimas cosas más repugnantes; que de solo recordar que en algunas me vi involucrada, me dan arcadas.

-¿Qué quieres James?-le contesto Jasper mientras me ponía detrás de su espalda, según el tratando de defenderme del imbécil más grande del mundo.

-Nada… solo me pregunto cómo bellita puede estar con un imbécil tan poca cosa como tu comprenderás _"Jass"-_dijo arrastrando las palabras como todo el Slytherin que es.

-Mira imbécil, es muy mi problema con quien me relaciono y con quien no- le dije caminando hasta donde estaba el para írmele a los golpes pero Jasper me tomo de la muñeca evitando que caminara mas allá

-Bella…. Cálmate…

-Si _bella pequeña _cálmate…- me dijo sonriendo, de esa manera que antes me mataba.

-Tu cállate imbécil… porque aquí la única poca cosa que veo por aquí eres tu…-le dije todo esto mientras me soltaba de Jasper y caminaba hasta quedar a cincuenta centímetros de distancia de James- y tu sabes muy bien porque te lo dijo- le dije en susurro arrastrando las palabras como si enserio fuera una Slytherin

-Vaya vaya… si yo lo sé y tu también entonces ¿Porqué no vas y me acusas de algo de lo que según tu, yo soy responsable?- me dijo mientras me re corría el ante brazo con un dedo, maldita sea! El sabia que eso me mataba, pero ya no más.

-Isabella aléjate de el-me dijo Jasper tratando de separarme de James

-Espera Jass- le dijo soltándome de su agarre

-Si espera _Jass, _quiero saber que me dice tu no-novia- me dijo viéndome fijamente-sigue _pequeña_-como si el cabron no supiera lo que me duele ese apodo.

-_Pues "Jim" no es algo que según yo me este inventando, los dos éramos los únicos el día del incendio y yo al menos salí antes, pero tú, tu no saliste… y solo nosotros sabemos lo que paso…-_le dije como si en vez de una Gryffindor fuera una Slytherin.

-Vaya vaya, sigo pensando que ese maldito y corriente sombrero seleccionador se equivoco de casa contigo-me dijo apretándome muy fuerte del brazo hasta el punto que comenzó a dolerme- pero _sabes qué pequeña _no me puedes estar acusando de cosas de las que tú no tienes ni una puta idea!-maldita sea ya me estaba lastimando si seguía así me iba a dejar un morete

-Claro que lose ¿_Recuerdas que yo estuve ahí?-_le dije a la vez que trataba de soltarme de el

-_Como olvidarlo si no has dejado de recordármelo "corazón"-_después de eso me soltó, pero vi en sus ojos como algo cambio, me volvió a agarrar y pasó lo que menos esperaba.

_-__**Ten cuidado**__- _Me dijo mientras me aventada contra Jasper- pero sé que no vas a decir nada, ambos dos sabemos que hay muchas cosas que te lo impiden-yo me quede contrariada por lo que me dijo antes de que me aventara

Tanto que ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando Jasper le soltó un derechazo a James; lo cual hizo que se empezaran a pelear, al principio fue una pelea de golpes después comenzaron con hechizos.

Jasper le lanzo un Everte Statum (Golpea al oponente fuertemente haciendo que este vuele por los aires) a James, pero como estábamos en el pasillo el impacto no fue tan fuerte.

-Tragacaracoles!- James lo conjuro en contra de Jasper. Pero lo peor del caso y lo que James obviamente sabía es que Jasper es alérgico a los Caracoles/babosas.

-Ictus Ventosa! (provoca una ráfaga de aire puede mandar objetos volando o hasta personas con la fuerza necesaria)- James al ver que me iba a acercar a ayudar a Jasper lo envió hacia mi haciendo que me estampara contra una pared del tren. Llamando así la atención de la mayoría de los pasajeros del tren.

El golpe a pesar de no ser fuerte me dejo algo mareada; cuando vi que Rosalie y Emmett salieron de la cabina con los… los innombrables, trate de levantarme de el piso, mientras yo me incorporaba, Jasper seguía escupiendo babosas al piso y ya estaba verde del esfuerzo y por la alergia.

-Cistem….-(cistem Aperio sirve para sacudir personas o cosas violentamente)

-Protego!-alcance a defendernos antes del impacto del hechizo mientras me levantaba del piso.

Cuando vi que la pelea iba mas allá de los estúpidos gritos de hace un rato tuve que defenderme más…

-Levicorpus!-logre que James se pusiera de cabeza para tratar de distraerlo un rato e inmovilizarlo

-Bella! Deja eso YA!-Rose me grito, pero enserio que en estos momentos solo me quería descargar de todo lo que había pasado en estas pocas semanas y con qué mejor persona que con James.

James trato de lanzarme un "Confundus" pero Jasper se interpuso en el camino del hechizo logrando que se pusiera peor.

-Jasper!- solamente vi a Jasper en el suelo con cara de no saber nada de su vida y aun escupiendo babosas, encerio que me enoje.

James volvió a atacar con un Impragortus; el cual hizo que sintiera que mi estomago sangraba y quemara mi sangre por dentro, y al momento comencé a sentir la sangre en mis encías.

Lo que ni yo ni James esperábamos fue mandar el hechizo al mismo tiempo, logrando que fuera más potente y nos golpeara a los dos por igual mandándonos a cada quien a diferentes lados del vagón; y de ahí ya no me acuerdo más.

TERCERA PERSONA POV

Cuando los Cullen's vieron la situación es la que se encontraban los tres muchachos fueron hasta ellos. Pero por la impresión no reaccionaron tan pronto como Emmett y Rosalie, los cuáles fueron con Bella y Jasper; mientras que con James fue un joven moreno con ojos azules, de muy buen ver.

Emmett al llegar al lado de Bella trato de hacer que reaccionara pero no lo logro de ninguna forma. Mientras que Rose trataba de desencantar a Jasper.

-Bella!, por favor bella despierta… maldita sea alguien háblele a un profesor o a alguien!- gritaba Emmett Riddle a un lado de su prima en un vano intento de despertarla.

-¿Emmett?

-¿Qué Rose?

-Jasper tampoco reacciona hay que llevarlos con Poppy (enfermera)

-¿Emmett que paso?-llego la loca de las capas, histérica preguntando por ellos, aunque para que lo negamos hubo mucha atracción hacia el joven que había defendido con su vida a la Riddle...

-Luego te explico ahora hay que llevarlos con un profesor-dijo Rose con los ojos saltados y las mejillas y los ojos rojos del llanto

Por detrás estaba Edward impactado por la situación en la que se encontraba la joven de la cual no había podido dejar de pensar desde que la vio.

-Emmett, hay que llevarlos ya con Mcgonagall para ver si ella puede hacer algo.

-Edward?

-Si…

-Por favor llévate a Bella yo me llevo a Jasper… PERO ¡YA!

Y así Emmett se llevo me dio cargado a Jasper y un Edward preocupado por Bella a la cual apenas conocía, pero de las dos veces que la había visto había notado su afán de meterse en problemas. Y detrás de ellos iba Rose y Alice con caras de preocupación, mientras que la primera iba dejando un pequeño rastro de lagrimas.

* * *

Graciaas por leerr! :D esperoo dehen un mensahitoo i lueehoo nso leeemoss! :D


End file.
